Multi-media communications are becoming more prevalent and more important to people every day. Mobile phones, hand-held computers, personal digital assistants, etc. are more widespread than ever before. Functions provided by these devices include address books, email, voice mail, voice communications, calendars/appointment books, word processing, and instant messaging. These devices are emerging with new features, and combining more features of each other with each new product and generation of products. With the wide array of features available, people are becoming more accustomed to using such devices, and more dependent upon having them, and their functionalities, available whenever the people need them and wherever the people may go.